Cave Amor
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is a oneshot of Alejandro and Heather. Co-written by BeekerMaroo777 and myself as Heather and Alejandro make sweet diaper love one night after they send each other sexy solo videos to each other. RATED M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. In speaking of Language, it has lots of English, but it has bits of Spanish and Japanese as well. ENJOY!


Cave Amor

 **Disclaimer: This is a AB/DL One-Shot Lemon featuring Alejandro and Heather as this is the follow up to chapters 15 and 16 of "Total Drama Private Time" where those two pleasured themselves in diapers, recorded it and send the videos to each other. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language, ENJOY!**

 **This is a Two Peas in a Pod Production!**

It was 15 minutes after Heather gave Alejandro her response of his diaper solo as Heather was sound asleep with her pacifier in her mouth snuggling away on her plush bee named "Tiffany" as her phone vibrated once more and it turned out that Alejandro sent him a selfie of his diaper, and with the hard chorizo out of his diaper making Heather blush heavily.

"God he's hot." Heather said as she dialed his number.

"I'm gonna give my king, a call." Heather said as she pressed the "call" button and called him as Alejandro's phone rang and he answered it as he was relaxing.

"Well well…if it isn't my sexy diaper queen." Alejandro said on the phone making her blush before he continued.

"Mi Amor, Heather." Alejandro finished saying to her.

"How did you like my diaper solo?" Heather asked him.

"It was Muy Buen." Alejandro answered her.

"Thankies, and I saw your video as well." Heather said to him.

"I was about to ask you about that fiesta, how was it?" Alejandro replied back and asked her.

"I was impressed, my hot king…" Heather answered him.

"Gracias my queen…so do you have everything ready for tomorrow night?" Alejandro asked her.

"Yes my king, do you have your stuff ready as well?" Heather answered and then asked him.

"Yes I do so as well my queen, so everything will be ready for our royal diapered love making." Alejandro answered her.

"Good, see you then…I'll be ready for you." Heather said as they hung up, and fell asleep until tomorrow.

 **24 Hours Later…**

Alejandro was driving a 2017 Lamborghini Aventador as its color was Fiery Red and he was driving fast but not fast enough to get pulled over as he was driving at 50 MPH, and he was wearing his diaper obviously, but he was also sporting the following clothes and please bear with me.

Alejandro was wearing a really classy sports jacket made by Armani, a white dress suit, a fiery red tie, black dress pants made by Armani, a classy black belt, black socks, classy alligator boots, and he had a crown looking like St. Edward's Crown from the really old days of England but it was in the colors of Fiery Red, and it had rubies, and diamonds, and 24 Karat Gold all over the crown as he also had a purse-like bag as it had several of his diapers, his pacifier, and his plushies as well as he finally arrived at the house and parked the car in the driveway.

"Ahhh, I'm at the Queen's Castle." Alejandro said as he got out of the car, and grabbed his stuff like his crown, and his bag.

"Ready to make love." Alejandro said to himself as he used the door-bell then he knocked on the door.

"Coming." Heather said as she sported a classy black club dress, stockings, heels, and a crown similar to the Imperial State Crown's from Queen Elizabeth II and she opened the door.

"Holà my queen." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Hi my sexy king." Heather said to Alejandro as they kissed.

"You look so beautiful, like a sexy diaper queen." Alejandro said to Heather making her blush.

"So do you, you look like a sexy diaper king." Heather said as Alejandro blushed lightly.

"Thank you, your highness." Alejandro said to her as they kissed once more and Alejandro felt her diapered behind.

"Oooh, already to go aren't we?" Alejandro asked her before Heather kissed his neck and groped his diapered butt.

"All ready to be banged up, your majesty." Heather said to him as they went upstairs and into Heather's bedroom as she grabbed her video camera to film the occasion.

"Well are you ready for a royal diaper love making?" Alejandro asked Heather.

"Of course I am." Heather said as he pressed record on the camera.

"Hola amigos, and amigas…welcome to our movie, my name is Alejandro Burromuerto." He introduced himself on the camera.

"And my name is Heather Clarkson, and we are role-playing as Diapered Royalty as Alejandro is my sexy diaper king and I am his sexy diaper queen." Heather introduced herself to the camera as well.

"Let's get stawted." Heather and Alejandro said and they started to slowly strip each other of their clothes until they were only sporting their diapers.

"You look glorious." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Why thankies, and this is only the beginning." Heather replied back as they looked at each other realizing that they were still wearing their crowns.

"We should take these off." They said to each other before they took off their crowns and Heather pressed play on her music player and "Love to Love You Baby" by Donna Summer began to play and they began making out passionately.

"MMMMMMM!" They moaned passionately as they were tongue wrestling like crazy until they stopped and panted.

"I wanna suck your long and hard scepter." Heather said to Alejandro.

"Si my queen." Alejandro said as she grabbed his hard-on and got it as it was 11 inches long, and 4 inches thick.

"Wow, that scepter is huge." Heather said as she got down on her knees and began sucking on it.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Heather muffled and moaned out enjoying it like it was a long and hard baba.

"Ohhhhhhhh…Go deep…" Alejandro said with such pleasure as she kept on sucking it and Heather gave an evil smile full of lust as she deepthroated and deepdrooled his hard-on and Alejandro grabbed her head and began to fuck her face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Heather muffled out as she was really enjoying it now.

"Dios Mio that is muy buen..." Alejandro said as he was about to explode already.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Once you are done there, I can lick you up." Alejandro said to Heather as she giggled and nodded as she licked his hard-on and even played with his shaved testis.

"Oh, Si!" Alejandro's mind shouted out as he was actually about to climax.

"MI AMOR! I'M GOING TO CUMSIES!" Alejandro shouted and moaned out as his milky man-juice shot up her pretty queen's mouth. He shot the bullseye again and again sending out straight to his hips. The taste f grade-A milky from Alejandro made Heather's bones stronger, even if she is already a sexy baby as then she swallowed all of it and licked the rest of it from the rim of his hard-on and licking it like a pacifier as she swallowed that Milky as well.

"Mmmmmm…best Cumsies, I have ever swallowed my king." Heather said to him.

"Gracias Mi Amor, so what's next my king?" Alejandro asked her.

"Play with the queen's coochie anyway you want." Heather said as she got on her back as Alejandro opened the frontal part of her diaper revealing her wet, sugary, pink area and as he began to pleasure it using his fingers.

"Ohhh, that feels so good." Heather moaned out softly so far.

"Perfect my queen, then I'll keep going." Alejandro said as he began licking her adding more pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heather moaned out even more loudly.

"KEEP THIS UP ALE-HUNK-DRO! PWEASE KEEP THIS UP!" Heather shouted out and Alejandro did so until Heather felt like she was about to lose her control in an orgasmic way.

"Oh, God…I'M GONNA CUMSIES! MAKE ME CUMSIES! OHHH!" Heather moaned out sexually as her love juice shot out all over Alejandro's lips and face as he swallowed it and licked it.

"That was calientè." Alejandro said to her.

"Thankies." Heather said as the song ended and "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak started to play and Alejandro got her in the doggie style and began pounding her softly.

"Let's do baby talk, it'll be fun." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Agreed." Heather said back.

"Goo goo…Sexy baby…" Heather said in delight as the baby talk started.

"You are a vewy sexy baby too, you tuwn me on." Alejandro said to Heather.

"Thankies." Heather said back.

"How hard you want me to fuck your area?" Alejandro asked her.

"So Hawd, that you get me pwegnant." Heather answered him.

"Okies my sexy mamí." Alejandro said as he started to pound her really hard.

"OHHHHH!" Heather moaned out loudly in pleasure.

"Ohhhh, I love that sound from you." Alejandro said to her as he kept it going.

"Who is my naughty, sexy wittle diaper queen?" Alejandro asked her.

"I AM!" Heather sexually screamed out and answered him.

"KEEP GOING ALEJANDRO! HAWDER! FASTEW! KEEP POUNDING MY DIAPERED CUNT WITH YOUR SEXY SCEPTER PAPI!" Heather screamed out as she started to rub her area to give herself more pleasure.

"I love that, keep calling me that please." Alejandro said in response as Heather was about to Cumsies.

"ALMOST THERE, PAPI!" Heather screamed out with such ecstasy as Alejandro was smiling with glee.

"Muy Buen Mi Amor…you are the best baby slut ever, you are perfect for me, I am almost there as well." Alejandro said as he kept pounding her.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them were moaning as much as their climaxes were about to happen.

Then, Alejandro and Heather decided to switch positions and now they were doing the missionary.

"OHHHHHHHHH! ALEJANDRO! YOU SEXY DIAPERED ADONIS! KEEP FUCKING ME TO OBLIVION!" Heather screamed out with more pleasure and ecstasy than ever before.

"We are Sexy Bebes...vewy Bebés sexy que se ve sexy en pañales!" Alejandro screamed out in Spanish as what he said was "Sexy Baby" in Spanish and he said "Sexy baby who look sexy in diapers" in Spanish as well.

"Hai,-sōdesu!" Heather shouted out in Japanese as it said "Yes you are" in that language as they were officially close now.

"GONNA CUMSIES MY QUEEN!" Alejandro screamed out to Heather.

"GONNA CUMSIES MY KING!" Heather shouted out as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They sexually moaned and screamed out as they climaxed with such loud screams that the world can hear it as they panted.

"Wow, that was sooooooooooo wonderful your highness." Heather said to him.

"Couldn't agree more your majesty." Alejandro replied back as they kissed once more as the song ended.

"We have to go, we need our changeys and we could use some sleepy." Alejandro said as he turned off the camera and changed Heather's diaper, then heather changed Alejandro's diaper as they got onto the bed.

"That was worth it." Alejandro and Heather said to each other as they grabbed their plushies and pacifiers.

"Night-night my sexy diaper queen." Alejandro said to her.

"Night-night my handsome, sexy diaper king." Heather said as they kissed one more time before they out their pacifiers in their mouths and fell asleep snuggling their plushies and then snuggling each other as well.

 **WOW! THAT WAS SEXY AS HELL WASN'T IT?**

 **BEEKERMAROO777 AND I WORKED ON THIS LAST YEAR AND I WAS GONNA PUBLISH IT THEN, BUT I WAS BUSY THEN WITH BEING A HIGH-SCHOOL SENIOR AT THE TIME.**

 **THIS HAS BEEN A 2 PEAS IN A POD PRODUCTION!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
